I Will Not Bow
by Sweet-kandi
Summary: Blaine Anderson is starting a new year at McKinley High School. But between the bullies, the suspicious Glee Club members, and one fashionista, Blaine's discovering there's more to the Glee Club than what everyone let's on...
1. Chapter 1

_'…And the power of the elements could decide the fate of the world.'_

Blaine sighed in frustration as he threw the book down. It was already 1:30 in the morning, and he was supposed to start his new school tomorrow. Well, technically today.

He hated the fact that his parents couldn't afford Dalton anymore. Now he had to go to McKinley. Blaine had friends at Dalton and he was upset, but being the good son he was, Blaine took the horrible news with a smile to hide his anger.

Blaine huffed and turned over on his back, staring up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head.

"Maybe it won't be so bad…" Blaine muttered softly. He had been trying hard to convince himself that, but it wasn't working out to well.

He sighed before closing his eyes, and humming a soft tune. Blaine eventually slipped into his dreams.

Blaine walked down the halls of McKinley trying to look as invisible as possible. After years of being in a private school, being in a new public school wasn't on Blaine's achievement list.

The years of bullying had taught him to be as nonexistent as he could.

"Hey, fairy! Go back to Ireland!" Blaine looked just in time to see a small boy getting pushed into some lockers. The two jocks high fived each other, sneering at the boy, as they walked away laughing.

Blaine glared hard at their backs before running to the fallen boy.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine asked softly, kneeling next to the kid and picking up his fallen backpack.

The boy looked at Blaine, and Blaine was reminded of himself when he saw the boy holding back tears. Blaine flinched sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." The kid mumbled his gratitude. He had a thick Irish accent and beautiful green eyes. He was dressed in green and his hair was slightly unruly.

"Are you new?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I came from Dalton Academy. My name's Blaine." Blaine introduced himself holding his hand out for the boy to shake. The boy stared at Blaine with wide eyes, before shaking his hand.

"Dalton? That's expensive. Oh, I'm Rory, by the way, mate." Rory greeted grinning and readjusting his backpack on his shoulder. Blaine shrugged.

"Hey, Rory!" Blaine looked up and saw a tall blonde waving at Rory. Rory waved back before turning back to Blaine.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Blaine!" Rory said running towards his friend.

The blonde smiled before clapping Rory on the back. He looked back at Blaine for a few seconds with a frown before going back and talking to Rory with a smile on his face.

Blaine sighed and looked at the crumbled sheet in his hand. English was first, and most likely it would be boring. Blaine put his schedule back into his backpack.

"So, what do you think?" Rory looked at his friend inquisitively. Sam rolled his eyes.

"What do you think of the new kid? Is he one of us?" Sam asked in anticipation. Rory shook his head.

The happenings from that morning still fresh in his mind, and he refused to let one of his best friends see it. Rory sighed, steeling himself.

"It's too soon to tell. I'll have to gather more information." Rory said softly. Sam chuckled.

"You love being our little spy, don't you?" Rory just grinned broadly. Sam knew that that would be the only response he would get. Sam chuckled as he ruffled Rory's hair while Rory protested to the action saying it would ruin his look.

"It's already a mess anyway." Sam teased beaming at the smaller boy. Rory punched him playfully.

"Hey! I resent that! I did find out one thing about him though…" Rory muttered in a serious matter. Sam looked at him and motioned for him to go on with a nod.

"He's gay." Rory mentioned in nonchalance, shrugging. Sam's eyes widened.

"How do you know?" Sam questioned suspiciously. Rory was well known in the Glee club for being a great spy. He was amazing at gathering information, sometimes even just by looking at people. Rory laughed at his friend.

"He wears bowties. Colorful bowties. And he was wearing red jeans. No offense to him, but I think Kurt would have a mental meltdown if he walked through the door dressed like that." Rory chuckled and Sam grinned.

"You hang out with Kurt way to much. You're turning into a fashionista!" Sam joked dramatically. Rory laughed at him. Before Sam could make another joke, the tardy bell rang bringing them back to reality.

"Aw man. Late for class again." Sam dramatically sighed, grinning. Rory frowned; Sam looked way too happy to actually want to go to class. Rory sighed.

"You wanna skip again?" Sam laughed and steered Rory in the other direction, away from their classes.

Blaine tried his hardest to pay attention. The class was boring as hell though, and his teacher kept talking in such a monotone voice. Blaine was really tempted to fall asleep considering how little he had gotten the night before.

Blaine decided on a seat in the far back. He tapped his pencil on his desk in a soft rhythm as the teacher droned on slowly.

"Do you mind?" Blaine looked up from his notebook, and stared into two blue eyes staring – glaring at him! The boy's teeth were clenched like he was hissing.

"Oh, sorry." Blaine apologized meekly. The boy's eyes were beautiful. Blaine's breath caught in his throat. The eyes resembled the ocean.

"Hmph." The guy grunted and glared for a few more seconds before turning to the front.

_Okay?_ Blaine sat back in his seat and slumped. He got the urge to talk to the boy more, but he wasn't quite sure if his presence would be welcome in his and his friend's conversation.

"Alright, class pair up. Review the play and answer the questions on the board." Mr. Richardson instructed tapping the board and indicated to the questions.

Blaine sighed knowing he'd probably work alone.

"Mercedes. Are you working with Tina?" The boy from earlier questioned his friend. Mercedes nodded and gave him an apologetic smile. She walked off to who Blaine thought was Tina. Blaine tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"You can work with me. I don't have a partner anyway." Blaine suggested softly. The boy looked at him before shrugging and moving to sit next to him.

"Okay, so we have to review Othello." The boy mumbled to himself, giving the packet a quick glance over. "Are you familiar with it?" Blaine shrugged.

"We won't get anywhere if you don't talk." The boy growled at him. Blaine flinched at the tone.

"Sorry. Yeah, I read the play a while back. What's your name?" Blaine asked curiously. The boy snorted.

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before you ask someone their name." The boy said without looking up from the packet. Blaine sat a little straighter.

Blaine was starting to get ticked off by this guy. He was so commanding.

"Fine, I'm Blaine Anderson. A transfer student from Dalton. Is that enough of an introduction for you?" Blaine explained, glaring slightly at the boy. The boy smirked at him.

"Kurt Hummel." Blaine waited for Kurt to say something else. When he didn't get anything else, his eyes roamed over Kurt's outfit.

Blaine looked at the play packet in his hands. They would be working on Othello for a while since it's a play. Probably for a few weeks. So, Kurt and him would have to be partners for a while. Blaine scowled at that thought.

"That's not a good look for you." Blaine looked up and saw Kurt's eyes boring into his own.

"What?" Blaine asked him, shocked. Kurt smirked at him again and tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Your face and that scowl don't make a good couple. Then again not everyone can have such a gorgeous face like me." Kurt said right before the bell rang. Time for the second class. Blaine almost sighed in relief at that.

Kurt picked up his books and backpack and met up with Mercedes and some other girl. Blaine shook his head before gathering his own supplies.

"Hm?" Blaine looked down confused. It was Kurt's packet. Blaine groaned. He would need to give it to him, and Blaine didn't particularly like or dislike Kurt; he just had a big ego and Blaine had no intention of feeding it.

Blaine walked to his locker for his books. He was happy to see Rory putting away his own books, but Rory was talking to Kurt in hushed whispers. Blaine exhaled a breath before walking towards them.

"Hey, Rory. Kurt." Blaine greeted smiling at them. Kurt looked like he wanted to protest his interruption, but Rory grinned at him.

"Hey, Blaine!" Rory greeted back, chipper. Kurt rolled his eyes. Whether it was at Rory or Blaine himself, Blaine didn't know.

"Here, Kurt. You forgot this." Blaine held out the packet. Kurt snatched it away from him, and grumbled a 'thanks.'

"I got Calc. See ya." Kurt said dismissively to Rory, glancing at Blaine as he left.

"He doesn't like me." Blaine uttered to himself. He forgot Rory was there. Rory shrugged.

"He doesn't warm up quickly. It ain't personal, Blaine. It's just how Kurt is." Rory mentioned sympathetically. Blaine sighed softly. "That, and he doesn't like your fashion sense. He says that it's pathetic your mother dresses you. I think you look fine, and you smell way better than ham."

Blaine gaped at him. He could understand the hair sure, but his clothes? Blaine wanted to lash out at the guy for insulting him. He wasn't really sure how to reply to Rory's ham comment or the unexpected compliment, though. Must be an Irish thing.

"Thanks, Rory. And my mom doesn't dress me…" Blaine replied, glaring at his pants.

Rory wanted to burst out laughing at that. But Blaine was already upset, and Blaine might direct his anger at him. Blaine and Rory talked a little about Dalton, Blaine found out Rory was quite curious, and settled in a desk in his Calc class.

Blaine groaned as he took a seat in the far back. He knew one thing was for sure; it was going to be a long day…


	2. Chapter 2

With each step Blaine found himself getting more and more confused. Even with the crude map Rory had drawn him, he still couldn't find his next class, Chemistry.

Rory had offered to make him a map to show him where his classes were. Blaine had agreed, thinking it would help him.

He had been really surprised of course when Rory's definition of a map turned out to be a piece of paper marked with different colored crayons. Needless to say, it wasn't as helpful as he had hoped it would be.

Blaine didn't want Rory to feel bad, even though he couldn't read Rory's chicken scratch. Blaine thanked him with a smile. Rory was so proud of himself that Blaine couldn't deny Rory's drawing.

"Hey, you lost?" Blaine was tapped on the shoulder, and turned to meet a dark haired girl. She had her hands on her hips, and she was wearing a cheerleading uniform. Her eyes were an amber color.

"Um… yeah. Do you know where the Chemistry class is?" Blaine asked meekly. The girl observed the paper in his hand before glaring at Blaine.

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid, Hobbit." The girl snapped before walking in the opposite direction. Blaine looked after her in confusion.

_Did she just call me a stupid hobbit? _Blaine thought in disdain for the cheerleader.

"You coming or what?" Blaine jumped at the shrill command, before running after the girl.

After taking at least eight different hallways, the girl stopped in front of a door.

"Here's Chemistry." Blaine nodded while trying to remember which way they had taken. The girl rolled her eyes before waving lazily, and walking down the hallway.

"Have fun, Hobbit. Oh." The girl stopped half way down the hall, before turning around and smirking in an evil way. Blaine inwardly gulped at her expression. "Welcome to Hell."

Blaine's mind was racing by the end of the day. The cheerleader's words were echoing in his head, and he had no idea why. All of Blaine's uncertainties were coming back full force.

The only problem was Blaine didn't know why.

"Blaine!" Rory ran up beside him, beaming. Blaine grinned at him. "So, did my map help ya out?"

"Yeah, it did! Thanks." Blaine lied smoothly. He mentally sighed in relief, as Rory's grin grew even bigger.

"Have you made any new friends since this morning?" Rory questioned curiously. Blaine shrugged.

"Not really. It's weird being the new kid." Blaine sighed in exasperation. Rory patted him on the shoulder.

"I know what that's like. When I first came here, I was terrified." Rory said shivering from the memory. Blaine smiled sadly at him.

"So, who was the first friend you made here?" Blaine asked in curiosity. Rory scrunched his face up. Blaine wanted to laugh at him; he looked like a confused little kid.

"Um… Sam? No, it was… Finn! Yeah, Finn was my first guy friend." Rory remembered proud. Blaine nodded even though he had never heard the name before today. "My first girl friend was Brittany."

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" Blaine asked in surprise. Well, really he shouldn't be surprised. Rory blushed at the question.

"No! I – I mean… well, Brittany's cute, but she has a girlfriend. And I'm not that into girls either…" Rory rambled frantically. His face grew redder with each word. Blaine blinked in shock.

"So… you're into guys?" Blaine inquired, blushing slightly. What if Rory liked him? Rory looked around the hallway frantically, looking for any kind of distraction.

"Um… well… S-Sam!" Rory called at his blonde friend and thanked whatever angel was watching him. Sam came grinning with a bounce in his step.

"'Sup, Rory?" Sam greeted Rory, glancing at Blaine.

"Sam! This is Blaine. Blaine; Sam." Rory introduced the two. Blaine made a mental note to continue the conversation later. Blaine's curiosity was burning.

"Hey, Blaine." Sam said shaking Blaine's hand firmly. Blaine nodded at him.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Blaine greeted him with a smile. Rory gave a sigh of relief.

"Sam and I are in the Glee Club. We have practice after school." Rory explained. Blaine looked shocked.

"Glee Club? As in a singing glee club?" Blaine asked frantically. Sam nodded and frowned at Blaine. Rory glanced worriedly at Sam.

"Yeah, dude. We sing. Think it's weird?" Sam asked with his mouth in a tight line. Blaine finally noticed how big his lips were. Blaine put his hands in front of himself defensively.

"No. I love to sing, actually. My mom says I'm pretty good." Blaine informed them. Sam snorted at him.

"Well, if you think you can sing, come audition. Tryouts are after school." Rory said before Sam could make a sarcastic comment on the mom thing.

Rory asked what Blaine's last class was, and promised to meet him by the door when it was over. Then they could walk to Glee together. Rory asked if Sam wanted to join them, but Sam declined muttering about 'Stupid Twitter.'

"What was that about?" Blaine asked as Sam walked away, growling at his phone. Rory laughed.

"He's angry because he only has about 15 followers." Rory explained, "But anyway, I'll meet you by the Civics classroom and walk with you to Glee Club."

Rory grinned at him, and Blaine felt a little better. Blaine nodded his understanding.

Blaine hated himself. He hated the fact that he agreed to go along with Rory to audition for the Glee Club. Blaine wasn't nervous per say; he knew he could sing.

He just had no idea _what _to sing. He was used to singing for his brother, in the Warblers, and for his mother. His father didn't want anything to do with him after he came out, and

Blaine felt the same after his father criticized his singing calling it 'A fag's dream.'

Blaine grit his teeth, and shook his head at the memory. No, he wasn't going to think about his father. His father hated him, and that was okay because Blaine felt the same way.

"Mr. Anderson. Please pay attention." Mrs. Keith strictly ordered. Blaine nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry." Blaine laid his head on his desk, and silently cursed himself.

He couldn't let the past interfere with his present or future. Blaine took notes, daydreamed, and managed to draw a crude dog on his paper by the time the bell rang.

Blaine gathered up his backpack, and his books quickly. Rory was right outside the door like he promised. He looked like he was trying to calm himself down with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaine asked worriedly. He shook Rory's shoulder slightly.

Rory jumped; his eyes wide from the contact, relaxing immediately when he saw it was Blaine.

Blaine pulled his hand back, and quickly noticed the hockey players looking at them with sneers on their faces. Blaine watched them wearily.

"So, Glee Club?" Blaine asked keeping his eyes trained on the jocks. Rory gulped and nodded stiffly.

"So, here we are. This is New Directions. Are you nervous?" Rory questioned curiously. Blaine nodded.

"A little. I wonder what they'll think of me." Blaine mumbled to himself. Rory clapped him on the back and grinned.

"You'll do great. I'll be rooting for you!" Rory encouraged him, and Blaine smiled, glad to have at least one friend that would back him up no matter what.

"Thanks. Well, let's get this show started!" Blaine grinned as he opened the door. Rory introduced him to all the faces.

"Guys, this is Blaine Anderson. He wants to join Glee Club." Rory announced to the room. Most of the members Blaine could make out.

There was the dark haired Latina, Blaine remembered, that showed him to his Chemistry classroom. Then there was Sam talking to Mercedes. But everyone else Blaine had no clue.

Most of the members were muttering suspiciously. Then a dark haired girl spoke up.

"Can he sing? Rory, did you fill Kurt in first?" The girl questioned with a curious stare at Blaine. Blaine could see Rory fidget under their gazes.

"W-well… um… not exactly, Rachel. He wanted to try out. To be able to be a part of something, and to have friends." Rory explained hoping they would let it go.

Kurt was going to be mad, but Rory hated seeing Blaine wandering the school alone. Blaine was just like him. Alone and terrified.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Blaine looked up to meet the eyes of Kurt Hummel.

He was glaring at him, and Blaine couldn't help but think that his eyes still looked beautiful even when he was glaring.

Rachel looked sympathetically at the Irish boy. Sam was conflicted on whether to be on Rory or Kurt's side.

"Kurt, Blaine wants to try out. I brought him here so he could-" Kurt had turned his shocked glare onto Rory.

"You brought him here, Rory?" Rory flinched at his tone; he nodded meekly.

"It's not his fault. He suggested it saying you guys were looking for new members. He was just trying to help." Blaine informed with his own glare at the fashionista.

Kurt's glare intensified, and out of the corner of his eye, Blaine could see most of the Glee club members looking back and forth between them, worried. Kurt snorted at him.

"Let's see what you got." Kurt challenged, before sitting in his seat at the front curtly crossing his legs.

Mr. Schuester walked in at that point shocked by the new student at the front of the class. Rory quickly explained to him that Blaine wanted to join before taking his seat next to Kurt; he slid his chair over a few inches since Kurt was still pissed at him.

Mr. Schue on the other hand was elated, and took no notice of Kurt's rigid stance. Kurt's legs were crossed, his hands in his lap, jaw clenched, and his posture was stock-still straight. Oh, yes. Kurt Hummel was absolutely livid.

Rory was so surprised. Blaine had chosen Candles by Hey Monday. Blaine's voice was great, and Rory was elated to notice that most of the Club was singing with Blaine under their breath. Rory swayed slightly to the song.

Kurt glanced at Rory out of the corner of his eye. Kurt had to admit it, Blaine could sing. In fact, his voice made Kurt's breath catch in his throat. Besides, Rory seemed extremely happy that he had another friend.

Kurt wasn't one to be mean. It was just that Kurt had bad experiences with humans. As most of the members still did, but poor Rory had been the brunt of most of the bullies for a year now.

It wasn't his fault that his parents, being humans and unaware of Rory's powers, had given him up. Kurt scowled at the audacity of those pathetic humans. Kurt was brought out of his musings with loud clapping.

Blaine had finished singing and everyone was applauding him. All the members went to congratulate him, and welcome him to the Glee Club. That is everyone except Kurt of course. Santana sent him her best bitch look. Kurt rolled his eyes and got up mouthing, 'meeting.'

Santana nodded, and whispered to Brittany. The blonde nodded. Kurt walked over to Blaine as soon as Mr. Schue went to call Ms. Pillsbury.

"Well, I have to say, Anderson." Kurt said over the other members. They eventually calmed down, and Kurt continued speaking. "That was… average. You're okay. But we can make you better. Welcome to Glee Club, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, and despite the scathing insult, he smirked at Kurt.

"I've always liked a challenge. Bring it on, Hummel." Blaine said smirking.

"Rory! What were you thinking? He's going to ruin our family!" Kurt hissed as he paced.

Rory looked at his friend a little worriedly. He had been doing that for about an hour now. Rory knew better than to interrupt when Kurt went on his rants. Santana and Brittany were watching the two a little bored.

"Oh, will you come off it, Hummel. Irish must have had a reason to bring the new kid there." Santana looked at her nails in a bored fashion.

"Maybe Rory likes him. After all, Rory's a wonderful bicorn." Rory blushed at his sister. He was quite used to the weird ramblings coming out of her mouth.

"N-no! I don't like him!" Rory tried in vain to defend himself. Santana snorted.

"Enough!" Kurt snapped at his friends. Santana glared at him.

"If you don't want him in the Club that much you can always just kick him out you know! As the leader, you can kick anyone out. You hate him? Kick him out."

Rory's eyes widened. He shook his head frantically.

"No! Kurt, you can't! He just wants some friends; we can't kick him out! You didn't kick me out!" Rory tried to reason, but Kurt shook his head.

"I got an idea." Brittany said. Kurt nodded at her. "Give him a few weeks. Get to know him. If you still can't stand him, give him the boot. If you like him, keep him here."

"And if he stays, you two have to go on a date." Santana smirked. Kurt stuttered.

"W-what?" Kurt asked shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt clenched his teeth as he remembered Santana's dare. _Honestly. _Kurt thought with his best bitch glare in place._ Who the hell does she think she is?_

"_Honestly, Hummel. The only way you can get to know him is if you take him out. And whether you like it or not, you two will go out."_

Kurt huffed in annoyance. She was such a bitch, and yet he had to love her. Kurt knew he had no choice. Even if he went out of the house kicking and screaming, (not that he would) Santana would find some way to make him go.

Blaine was at his locker, talking to Rory. Kurt stared at Blaine. He had a nice laugh. Kurt's eyes widened at his own thoughts. Kurt had dealt with crushes before. _C'mon. Taylor Lautner? He's everyone's crush._

Kurt knew his feelings for the kid would eventually die down. Kurt's main priority was watching out for Rory, and keeping an eye on Blaine.

Blaine said his goodbyes to Rory before walking to his class. Kurt hurried down the hall to catch up with him. He stopped right in front of Blaine.

"Alright, here's the deal." Kurt said with a serious expression. Blaine looked shocked, but then his expression turned to one of annoyance.

"I won't try to upstage you, if that's what you're worried about." Blaine muttered softly. Kurt snorted at him.

"As if you ever could, Anderson. I was talking about English. Othello is a pretty big project, so… here." Kurt handed Blaine a page. On the page were directions and a rubric.

"What is it?" Blaine questioned looking at the paper. Kurt rolled his eyes, and pointed at the paper.

"_This _is your half of the research we have to do for the paper presentation." Kurt explained it as if he was talking to a two year old. Blaine glared at him.

"Okay, I didn't know. Thanks for filling me in, you ass." Blaine growled at him before walking down the hall, but not before bumping into a shocked Kurt Hummel.

GLEE

"Stop laughing, Rory! It isn't funny!" Kurt grumbled at the younger boy as the latter of the two continued laughing at his friend.

"Wait, wait! He called you an ass?" Rory asked before bursting into another fit of giggles.

Kurt sniffed at his friend and laid back on the grass outside of the school building; staring at the sky. Rory joined him after his giggle fest was over.

"You have to admit. He was right. You can be an ass sometimes." Rory grinned at Kurt. Kurt glared at him playfully.

"After everything we've been through, you think I'm an ass." Kurt snorted at him. Rory cooed at him.

"I don't think you're an ass. You can be snarky, but not an ass. Blaine was just upset." Rory commented and defended his friend. Kurt turned to look at him.

"I could have just kicked him out of Glee, but I have this weird Irish kid breathing down my neck." Kurt teased Rory with a grin. Rory laughed at him.

"Weird." Rory agreed with his own grin, before it softened. "I think you need to apologize to him, Kurt."

"And why should I do that?" Kurt asked dumbfounded. Rory rolled his eyes at his dramatics.

"'Cause you like him. Plus, you may end up failing English if you don't reconcile with him." Rory suggested to Kurt. Kurt sat up, realizing what the Irish boy was saying was true. He liked Blaine. His voice was soft and sweet. Though Kurt would never admit it to his face.

"Why would you help me with getting back into his good graces if you like the same guy?" Kurt questioned confused and curious. Rory blushed.

"Well, I never… had any real luck with crushes. Brittany already had a girlfriend the first day I came to America, and Sam turned out to be straight." Rory sighed, as his head fell back on his arms. "Besides, you need him way more than I do."

"Well, I don't know how to apologize to him." Kurt said with a huff. Rory grinned at him.

'They have a flower right here…" Rory pointed to a dark pinkish flower. Kurt nearly slapped him.

"Rory… that flower isn't even fully bloomed." Kurt deadpanned. Rory laughed at him.

"I know, but…" Rory picked the flower and rested the stem in between his fingers; Kurt watched in amusement as Rory's eyes shone a brilliant green.

A small, green mist showered the flower, and it began to glow. Slowly, the flower bud twisted, and fully bloomed with its bright, pink petals shining in the sun.

Rory handed the delicate flower to Kurt; beaming all the while. Kurt chuckled at Rory as he twisted the flower softly between his own fingers.

"I forgot about your nature power, Rory. This is almost as weird as when you told me you could talk to animals back in Ireland."

Kurt hadn't meant to say it. He didn't want to remind Rory of what had happened at his homeland. Rory kept his gaze on the flower before bringing it up to Kurt's own apologetic face.

Rory shook his head, and smiled. Kurt could tell it was sad.

"That was pretty weird. _Hi, I'm Rory. I'm from Ireland, and I can talk to my dog. Do you want to be my friend?" _Rory and Kurt laughed. That was indeed the first thing Rory had said when he met Kurt; the latter was positively freaked out.

GLEE

Kurt walked down the hall at a quick pace. He tried to hurry so he could intercept Blaine while he was switching classes. The flower, and a few others thanks to Rory, was clutched in his hand in a death grip.

Kurt felt nervous and a little awkward as he spotted Blaine.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted and jogged to catch up with Blaine, who turned at his name being called.

"Yeah?" Kurt stopped beside him and still sensed the annoyance in his stare. Kurt fidgeted a little awkwardly.

"Here." Kurt said as he held out the flowers. Blaine looked at him surprised.

"What are these for?" Blaine asked shocked, as he carefully took the flowers. Kurt could feel the heat in his cheeks.

"I wanted to apologize." Kurt said avoiding Blaine's gaze. Kurt cleared his throat because it was unusually dry.

"I know I've been… a bitch to you. I wanted to apologize because as leader of the Glee Club I shouldn't be treating anyone like that. So… sorry." Kurt apologized while crossing his arms over his chest. Blaine looked at the flowers then back at Kurt.

Blaine realized they were his favorite type of flowers, how Kurt knew that he had no idea. It was probably a lucky guess. He smiled at Kurt before hugging him.

Kurt blushed, but hugged Blaine back awkwardly. Kurt's heart seemed to flutter at Blaine's touch. Kurt stopped himself quickly from making a noise of protest when Blaine let go.

"I forgive you. Thanks, Kurt." Blaine thanked, smiling warmly at him. Kurt's heartbeat raced faster at the smile, and Kurt couldn't stop his own from forming.

"Thank goodness!" Kurt gave a sigh of relief before composing himself and putting a frown on his face in a serious manner. "But don't think I'm going to go easy on you, Anderson! You and I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh, it's nice to have you back, Hummel." Blaine teased and grinned at him as Kurt walked down the hallway and turned the corner.

Kurt promptly fled down the hallway after he turned the corner, to control his racing heart.

GLEE

When Blaine got home that afternoon, he immediately put the flowers in a vase, and started on his homework. He was positive his mother would love the flowers.

After finally finishing up on his homework, Blaine looked through his contacts in his phone. The weekend was going to be boring, and he usually never stayed at home.

His finger stopped short as a text appeared. Blaine looked at the sender confused.

_Hey, meet me in the park tomorrow. We'll have some fun! ;) – Seb_

Blaine rolled his eyes. He wanted a distraction from the weekend, but it definitely wasn't going to be Sebastian.

The Warbler, Sebastian, had a major crush on Blaine, and was constantly flirting. It annoyed Blaine to no end.

"Blaine! Come get dinner!" His mom called to him. He groaned.

"Okay!" Blaine answered back. He shook his head and dropped his phone on the bed before going downstairs.

GLEE

"_You want to do it this weekend?"_ Blaine could hear the shock in his voice. Blaine readjusted the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"Yeah. I figured the sooner we get it done, the better." Blaine explained as he heard shuffling over Kurt's end of the line. They had exchanged phone numbers to keep in touch about the English project and Glee.

Blaine wasn't going to admit that the only reason he wanted to do their paper this weekend was just so he could see Kurt.

After the surprise apology, and present of flowers, Blaine had been having an internal battle with himself over his feelings with Kurt. After talking to Rory, who seemed pretty disappointed, he discovered he indeed had a crush on the blue-eyed boy. Though he'd deny it of course.

"_The paper isn't even due for another two weeks, Blaine." _Blaine could tell he was having some difficulty with whatever he was doing.

"Yeah, well. I just want to get it done early. We could change it later if we don't like it." Blaine tried to reason as he turned over on his back on his bed. Kurt sighed over the phone.

"_Well, if you really want to…" _Blaine could hear the unease in his voice. Blaine's eyes widened.

"You didn't have any other plans, did you? 'Cause we could wait until you're free." Blaine suggested softly.

"_I didn't have any other plans. I just wasn't sure. Whose house are we going to?" _Blaine took a few minutes to answer.

He would offer his place, but his father would probably make scathing comments about his or Kurt's sexuality. Blaine wasn't even totally positive if he was gay. Though, the outfits should be a giveaway. Blaine blushed as he thought about Kurt's skintight jeans, and how they formed over his ass.

"_Blaine?" _Blaine snapped out of his thoughts. His face felt like it was on fire.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, willing the thoughts out of his head. Kurt huffed over the phone.

"_Whose house are we going to?" _Kurt snapped. As he repeated what he said.

"Um… Can we do it at yours?" Blaine asked as he ran his hand through his mess of curls.

"_Sure, let me ask." _Blaine sat on the bed for a few minutes before he heard muffled voices, and more shuffling before Kurt picked up again. _"Yeah, my dad said it was okay."_

"Okay! Great. So, we'll do it tomorrow after lunch?" Blaine asked as he grinned and rested his head against his headboard.

GLEE

"Yeah. It's a date." Kurt answered Blaine as he dropped the call. He sighed. An entire afternoon with Blaine. At Kurt's house. Shit…

Kurt sat up on his bed. Finn might start assuming something between them. And knowing Finn, he'd announce it to the entire world. Kurt grumbled.

Kurt remembered that the Glee Club guys would be coming over to play video games. Kurt felt a little guilty for Rory. This was the first guy that Rory liked that was actually gay, and Kurt was just taking him from the poor kid.

Saturday came way too early for Kurt. The guys arrived a little before lunch. Rory had an entire conversation with Kurt about how the gift of flowers worked out for him. Kurt was delighted to tell someone even though he felt a little guilty.

The boys kept making loud noises, and Kurt would swear that they were just doing it to annoy him and Carole if he didn't know better.

"When is your friend coming, Kurt?" Carole questioned her stepson. Kurt looked up at her from his fashion magazine. He shrugged.

"Sometime soon. I don't know. He said sometime after lunch." Kurt muttered softly. Carole chuckled.

"Well, if he wants to come earlier, he can. We have enough food to feed an army." Carole grinned at him. Kurt chuckled.

"With all of them here, you might have to." Kurt laughed just as a knock was heard. Kurt walked swiftly to the door, and answered it.

"Blaine? You're here."


	4. Chapter 4

"Blaine, why are you here so early?" Kurt had taken Blaine's hand to retreat into his bedroom while the rest of the guys of Glee Club looked on in suspicion.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I know I was supposed to come after lunch, but…" Blaine sighed and carded his hand through his mess of curls. Kurt felt the urge to just ruffle them, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"What's wrong?" Kurt questioned him in a sincere and soft voice.

Blaine sighed and shook his head. He looked at Kurt with a sort of pleading look, and looked on the verge of tears. Kurt had a knot in his stomach looking at the poor boy.

"Let's just do this paper." Blaine suggested getting more comfortable on the bed.

Kurt wanted to protest, but judging from the look of pure agony on Blaine's face, it was better to leave the matter alone. Kurt agreed to Blaine's request reluctantly.

GLEE

Rory couldn't keep his eyes on the game. He saw Blaine walk in, and from the look on his face, Rory just wanted to run over and hug him. Kurt was shocked, and had immediately taken Blaine's hand and went to his room.

Rory knew he shouldn't feel it, but there it was. Jealousy was clawing at his insides again. It came up every time Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other. They were only on good terms because of Rory anyway.

In Rory's mind, it wasn't fair. He's the reason they smile and laugh with each other. Rory hates it that he can't do anything about their growing relationship except watch, as they grow closer.

Rory mentally sighed, and leaned forward slightly so it looks like he's focusing on the video game. Most of the time, he just pushes random buttons. He has no idea how to play video games. Sam nudged him with his shoulder.

"Hm?" Rory glanced at his friend.

Sam let go of his controller, and slapped Rory's out of his hands. Rory looked at him in confusion. Sam grabs him and they go near the kitchen.

"Sam, what-?" Sam shushed him and looked around. What he's looking for, Rory has no idea. Sam turned back to him with his lips pursed. Rory just stares at Sam confused.

"You are so miserable." Sam observed. Rory was actually starting to panic. _Does he know about my crush?_

"I-I am?" Rory hated that he couldn't keep the stutter or the panic out of his voice. Sam sighed and slung his arm around Rory's shoulders.

"Yeah! You can't hide that from me, man. I know how much you hate video games. Especially the Call of Duty ones." Sam grinned at him. Rory mentally sighed in relief. Sam was talking about the video games.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do hate them…" Rory said in what he hoped was a sad fashion. Sam nodded at him.

"Well, there was something Kurt wanted done. Kurt doesn't care who goes get him, but he's needed for the next meeting." Sam mentioned vaguely. Rory cocked his eyebrow at him.

"Who am I getting?" Rory questioned curiously. Sam frowned in annoyance.

"Sebastian Smythe. He goes to Dalton. He's a great pain in the ass." Sam rolled his eyes.

Rory tried to hide his excitement. He had heard stories about this Sebastian. Everyone apparently really thought he was a cocky ass. That's why he was rarely ever present at meetings that the Glee members held.

After all the stories that Blaine had said about his friends and time at Dalton, Rory was looking forward to seeing what it was like.

"Rory?" Rory snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at his friend. Sam wore a confused expression. "You okay, pal? You zoned out."

"Yeah… sorry. I was thinking." Rory grinned shyly, and Sam's smile returned.

"Alright. Well, if you need any help with Mr. Jackass, just call." Sam howled as he rejoined the guys with Rory following slowly after, shaking his head fondly.

GLEE

Kurt had tried so very hard to keep his focus on the project. His eyes kept falling onto the dark haired boy sitting right next to him, re-reading the play, and typing a little too harshly on the poor abused keyboard.

Blaine scowled, and hit the delete button a couple of times. Kurt kept glancing at him worriedly. Thank goodness Blaine didn't catch him, being too caught up in trying to distract himself with the paper.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked softly, eyeing Blaine thoughtfully. Blaine's eyes met his, and they immediately softened.

"I'm doing my half of the paper." Blaine answered just as softly. Kurt could tell he was trying to contain himself.

Kurt put his laptop down, and scooted closer to Blaine. Kurt grasped Blaine's laptop, and placed it gently down next to his own.

"Kurt…" Blaine sighed, and looked at Kurt pleadingly with his eyes.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand after a moment of hesitation, and started to massage it slowly. Blaine's breath caught in his throat.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked softly never ceasing in his massage. Blaine's skin felt warm under his own cold hand. Blaine sighed.

"Nothing. Let's just-" Kurt squeezed his hand, and Blaine found it oddly reassuring.

"It's not nothing, Blaine. You're miserable. It's not a good look for you. I much prefer your smile." Kurt smiled slightly. Blaine felt slightly comforted, and smiled softly back. He wanted to trust Kurt, he really did…

"It's… family problems. My house isn't really a comforting place to me." Blaine explained slowly.

He decided to go with the short version of what really happened that morning. Kurt stared at him sadly for a bit, before squeezing his hand again, and giving Blaine his laptop back.

"I'm sorry. Well, we can take however long we need on this. That way you don't have to worry about going home for a while." Kurt suggested as he began writing down different points of Othello on a piece of paper.

"…Thank you." Blaine smiled at him in gratitude. Kurt nodded at him with another bright smile.

_Baby steps, Hummel. Baby steps…_

GLEE

Carole had called everyone to lunch a while ago. Kurt and Blaine made their way downstairs. Blaine was in a much better mood than first arriving there, and Kurt was just happy to be talking to him.

Kurt had warned Finn about making a mess in his and Carole's kitchen. Most of the guys had left with the exception of Rory, who had wanted to stay for a bit longer before going home to the Pierce's.

Carole had gone with Finn back to the living room to get him to pick up the mess. Finn had whined the entire way, but reluctantly went. The three of them were sitting in a comfortable silence before Rory broke it.

"Kurt?" Rory asked after a minute of hesitation. Kurt looked up from his magazine.

"Yeah?" Kurt questioned. Rory glanced at Blaine.

"Sam told me about a mission to go and get… a Mr. Jackass?" Rory explained curiously with amusement evident in his voice. Kurt dropped his magazine on the table.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. We do need him." Kurt muttered softly before nodding at Rory, confirming the mission was still on. Blaine looked between the two in curiosity.

"What mission? And who's Mr. Jackass?" Blaine inquired curiously. Rory grinned. Kurt scoffed at him.

"No one and nothing that you need to worry about." Kurt said dismissively. Blaine felt his annoyance and curiosity grow at the curt dismissal. Rory cleared his throat, before Blaine could retort.

"Puck also wanted me to tell you that he borrowed some of your clothes." Rory mentioned slowly. Kurt glared at him with an eyebrow cocked.

"What do you mean 'borrowed'?" Kurt hissed through clenched teeth. Rory smiled sheepishly.

"He just said 'Tell Kurt, I'm taking some of his pants, okay?' I asked him why and told him he couldn't fit into them, and he said he wasn't going to wear them." Rory shrugged.

If looks could kill, Kurt's expression would cause the entire world to implode. No one ever messed with Kurt's clothes. Kurt's face was no longer pale, and was bordering on red. Kurt's eyes started glowing blue. Rory's eyes widened before he grabbed Blaine and told him to duck.

At that moment, the faucet on the sink started to run on it's own, before the faucet blew off due to the amount of water pressure. Rory shrieked, before grabbing Kurt's arm.

"Kurt! Kurt! You have to stop! You'll flood the house!" Rory shouted, desperately shaking him.

Kurt calmed down slightly, and looked towards the sink. At least his face went back to its normal color, although maybe a little paler. Kurt growled.

"Shit!" Kurt swore before stopping the water.

He sighed in frustration as he looked at the huge puddle near the sink, and the detached faucet on the floor. He couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to allow his powers to break free.

Rory sighed in relief as Blaine's wide eyes found Kurt's own. Blaine stood up slowly on shaky legs as Carole and Finn ran in.

"What happened?" Carole gasped at the giant puddle, and looked at Kurt. Kurt blushed as everyone's eyes were on him.

"Um… I may have gotten mad. I'm sorry, Carole. I couldn't control myself." Kurt sighed, and scowled in disappointment at himself. Blaine's eyes never left his face.

"I can fix it." Finn muttered before taking the faucet and screwing it back into place. Finn walked carefully over the giant puddle.

"I don't get it…" Blaine said softly. Everyone turned their attentions onto him. Blaine looked at Kurt with a cautious and guarded expression. "You made the sink explode."

Kurt wanted to roll his eyes at the obvious observation. But then he realized, Blaine's a _human._ Of course, he doesn't understand! Kurt bit his lip.

"Y-yeah…" Kurt muttered looking him back in the eyes.

"What are you, Kurt?" Kurt felt his heart drop.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt shifted in his chair uncomfortably, but tried to hide his discomfort. Blaine had taken the information well enough, but Blaine's stoic face was even more unsettling. Blaine's hard eyes were boring into Kurt, and Kurt was sure he looked like a chastised child. Rory was on Kurt's right side while Finn was on Blaine's left.

"So… let me get this straight. The _entire _Glee club has some weird nature power?" Blaine asked. His face was scrunched up in concentration. Kurt wanted to laugh if not given the current situation. Kurt nodded.

"Yes, we've had them for as long as we can remember." Rory glanced shyly at Blaine waiting for the rejection that even Kurt had expected.

It was the same as with every human. That was why they couldn't let their secret out to the school. That's why no human was allowed in the Glee club. They feared rejection and humiliation.

Blaine took a long look at Kurt. His eyes delicately looked over at Rory briefly. But they snapped back to Kurt over a few seconds. Kurt growled.

"If you can't accept who we are then you can get out." Kurt snarled getting frustrated with his silence. Carole put a comforting hand on her stepson's arm. Blaine looked at Kurt shocked, and sat up straighter.

"It's not that I can't accept you. I was just thinking how cool it would be to have control over the ocean and stuff. Do you go swimming and just splash people?" Blaine asked excitedly. Kurt looked him quizzically up and down.

"You aren't freaked out? At all?" Kurt glared at Blaine in confusion and suspicion. Blaine raised his hands in defense.

"Are you kidding? Having the power over fire? Why would anyone not want that?" Rory tried to contain his giggles. Finn was still glaring at Blaine, but Kurt guessed he didn't know what was going on.

"So, you can control water. What can you do, Rory?" Rory looked at Blaine shocked, but grinned at Blaine.

"I can control nature! It's pretty dumb, and the most I can do is talk to animals…" Rory's pride deflated at the last part of his sentence, but Blaine was not one to disappoint.

"Hey, that's awesome! I'd love to talk to my dog! I'd ask him how much he loves me over Cooper." Blaine grinned, and Rory was happy that he didn't think they were freaks.

"What can you do, Finn?" Finn looked at him and turned his face away.

"Why? What do you care?" Finn asked harshly. Blaine frowned at him.

"It's interesting. I'm really curious." Blaine said innocently.

"Well, that's too damn bad. Figure it out for yourself, and go bother someone else." Finn growled. Rory looked at his friend with a sad expression.

"C'mon Finn. He just wants to know." Rory tried to reason softly. Finn turned his glare on the small Irish boy before rolling his eyes, and leaving the room.

"Sorry, dear. He's just… sensitive." Carole apologized softly before excusing herself to follow her son.

"So, you don't hate us?" Kurt asked. He just had to be sure that Blaine was different. Blaine smiled at Kurt warmly.

"Of course not. You guys are my friends. I couldn't hate you, any of you!" Blaine said truthfully. Kurt swallowed to stop the warm feeling and butterflies in his stomach. Rory sat beside him laughing.

"What?" Kurt growled at him.

"You're blushin'." Rory said after a giggle fit. Blaine looked at him confused.

"Yeah, you are. Why?" Blaine asked with a small glint in his eyes. Kurt growled. He _knows why_. Or at least he guessed.

"Shut up! We have a project to finish." Kurt grumbled roughly. Blaine smiled at him innocently.

"Yes, sir!" Blaine answered with a salute. "Wait. What do guys call yourselves?"

"What do ya mean?" Rory asked confused.

"Like do they have a name for your type of… super heroes?" Blaine cringed at what he said. He tried coming up with another word, but he didn't have one. Kurt laughed out loud at that.

"Super heroes? Well, if you must know, we call ourselves, Elementalists." Kurt finally explained after he had stopped laughing and caught his breath. Blaine stuck his tongue out at the boy in a playful manner.

"Um… is it alright if I sleep here? I mean we still have to talk." Rory asked nervously. Kurt nodded at him.

"Sure, I know Carole will say it's fine. And we do need to talk. Call Brittany and let her know." Kurt ordered gently. Rory nodded and excused himself to call his sister.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked after a few minutes of silence. Kurt looked at him.

"Why did you think I would hate you if I found out?" Blaine asked softly before straightening up and stretching. "Never mind. It's a stupid question."

"It's not a stupid question. It's just… The entire Glee club has been victims of bullying. We were the loners that no one liked and everyone made fun of." Kurt started unsure. Blaine's eyes were curious and inviting.

"We usually just go out with our polar opposites. And that means that most of the Glee kids are indeed gay, so that was another reason we were bullied. In freshmen year, I found out that there were people in school that were like me. So I asked everyone to be in a club with me. Everyone wanted to make it the 'Elementalist Club', but I said no because then we would be advertising about our powers." Kurt explained. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, that would be an invitation for people to be scared or just for them to bully you." Blaine said thoughtfully. Kurt nodded.

"And our powers were the only thing that were truly ours, and something we all shared as being different. So we wanted to keep them a secret. I figured out later that most of us were great singers, actors, and dancers. So I decided on the 'Glee Club'. Everyone liked it, but we needed a teacher to make it an official club. Mr. Schue was willing, but asked why we wanted to start it. So, eventually we had to tell him about our powers. He was accepting of it, of course." Kurt explained and looked up at Blaine. Blaine's eyes were sparkling.

"So, you're like… the leader?" Blaine asked. Kurt scoffed at him.

"I guess. That's what everyone seems to think. But I don't question or complain." Kurt shrugged.

"Um… do you accept humans usually in the club?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Normally no. We have Rory stake out who looks different, and he sees if they're one of us. But you were a special exception." Kurt answered as he wrote something down for the project. He tapped Blaine's notebook to get him back on track. Blaine looked at his book, before looking back up at Kurt.

"One more question?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed.

"That was a question, but fine. Go ahead." Kurt sighed in annoyance.

"Why?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at him quizzically.

"Excuse me? Why what?" Kurt asked waspishly.

"Why did you make a special exception for me?" Blaine asked. _'Because I like you.'_ Kurt mentally kicked himself. He couldn't say _that_!

"Because you were Rory's friend. Why else?" Kurt said looking down at his book. Blaine smirked at him.

"I think it's because you like me." Kurt's head snapped up. He glared at Blaine. Blaine grinned at him.

"Do not." Kurt growled and looked back at his book, praying that Blaine didn't see his blush. Blaine laughed at him.

"Calm down. I'm only joking." Blaine said chuckling. Kurt tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"So, what song are you going to sing for this week?" Blaine asked after a few minutes of a comfortable silence. Kurt stared thoughtfully at him.

"I don't know. Why?" Kurt said indecisively. Blaine looked at him through his lashes.

"Maybe… never mind. It's stupid." Blaine said sighing. Kurt shook his head.

"Come on. Tell me." Kurt insisted. Blaine shrugged.

"How would you like to do a duet with me?" Blaine asked. Kurt thought over it. His heart was telling him to scream yes, but he had no idea how their voices would mix.

"Well, it couldn't hurt. Sure." Kurt answered smiling. His heart fluttered at the smile Blaine gave him. His eyes were practically glowing.

"Sweet! We could come up with song ideas once we're done!" Blaine suggested excitedly and Kurt couldn't blame him.

The two were so focused on their song selection; they didn't realize that Rory was standing right by the door.

GLEE

_"Rory, you need to find him. He's at Dalton. He's the top Warbler since Blaine left. His name is Sebastian Smythe."_

Rory sighed as he walked miserably towards the halls of Dalton. Rory couldn't stand it, why was everything so unfair for him.

First he had gotten kicked out of his house because he was too much of a freak for his parents, then he was abandoned by his grandfather, and was adopted by Americans, and went to a school that didn't care whether he lived or died. Plus, he kept getting harassed everyday by some stupid jock. And if that wasn't bad enough, he couldn't get a guy or girl.

Rory's pretty positive that he's destined to be alone forever. This is worse then when he had a crush on his sister, but she already had a girlfriend. Don't get him wrong. Rory loves the Pierce's dearly, and would never do anything to hurt them, but Rory feared that without him they probably wouldn't last.

Rory took the steps fairly quickly and rushed to where the Warblers were. It wasn't hard since it was the only room with music coming from it. Rory watched fascinated as they sang and danced to Uptown Girl.

Rory stood shyly in the doorway as they finished their song, and everyone looked his way. He slowly walked forward a bit.

"Um… excuse me. I'm looking for Sebastian?" Rory said awkwardly. These guys could easily beat him up.

A tall Warbler came up and looked him over. Rory had to admit that he was cute with his green eyes.

"I'm Sebastian. C'mon we'll talk outside." Sebastian said guiding Rory back through the door. He took Rory's hand and headed toward the staircase. Sebastian sat on the third step, and Rory remained awkwardly standing.

"So, what's up, Irish? Need me for the meeting?" Sebastian sat back and coolly looked up at Rory. Rory nodded.

"Yes, Kurt said it was a very important meeting." Rory clarified. Sebastian looked thoughtful before leaning in.

"I heard there was new member of the New Directions. Is that right?" Sebastian asked. Rory bit his lip nervously.

Kurt had wanted Rory to go fetch Sebastian, but Kurt had strictly ordered not to give away any of the Glee club's plans besides the meeting to Sebastian. Despite that Sebastian was well aware of the club's powers, and very needed at the meeting, he was still a rival school.

"Ah, never mind. You probably wouldn't understand a word he says anyway." Sebastian leaned back. Rory glared at him. Rory wasn't stupid!

"I'm not an idiot. I can understand what Blaine says perfectly!" Rory glared at him, before his eyes widened. Blaine wasn't allowed to the meeting, was he? Sebastian smirked at him, and stepped toward Rory until their chests brushed.

"So, that's where he went. I was wondering. I thought I lost him for a while there. All right. Let's go to McKinley." Sebastian said going to gather his things. Rory could feel his cheeks heat up. He ran to catch up with Sebastian and looked at him quizzically.

"What does that mean?" Rory asked. Sebastian's smirk was throwing him off.

"It means I still have a chance to land a good fuck with him." Sebastian answered nonchalantly. Rory wanted to gag.

Rory wanted to tell him off for liking Blaine just for his body. Blaine was an amazing guy. An amazing guy he couldn't have… But Sebastian could get guys. He was good-looking, strong from what he'd heard, smart, and a total jackass. So, yeah Rory bet he could get anyone with that attitude and charm. Rory sighed once again in misery. He was going to be alone forever…


	6. Chapter 6

Rory sighed in annoyance as he led the way to the Glee Club. He met Sebastian thirty minutes ago, and already he couldn't stand his cocky smirk, and intimidating attitude.

"What's the matter, Irish? Can't keep up?" Sebastian grinned coldly at him. Rory growled.

"I'm fine…" Rory sighed in annoyance. Sebastian shrugged at his snarky reply, and kept moving through McKinley.

They finally arrived at the Glee Club. Sebastian grinned at Rory before kicking open the door of the choir room announcing his arrival. He left a very shocked Rory in his wake.

"What's up losers?" Sebastian eyed everyone coldly. Santana sneered at the Warbler.

"Who invited this guy and his ugly mug here?" Santana snarled at him. Sebastian grinned at her.

"Oh. Looking for a challenge, Hot-Head?" Sebastian mocked. Santana growled and was about to pounce on the idiot's head before Kurt glared at them both.

"Santana. I asked him to come. We need his powers over ice." Kurt said crossing his arms and glaring at the Warbler.

"Hummel. It's always a pleasure to see your idiotic faces." Sebastian grinned. Rory coughed awkwardly.

"So, what's the meeting about, Kurt?" Rory asked as he ignored Sebastian's rude comments.

"Right. It seems that there is a traitor amongst the club." Kurt said seriously. The members that were present – Santana, Sebastian, Rory, Sam, Rachel, and Finn – gave him shocked expressions.

"Traitor? But who would do that?" Sam asked in a panic. Kurt sighed.

"I honestly have no clue. But it doesn't change that fact that someone has told Coach Sylvester about us." Kurt sighed once again. He was starting to get a migraine.

"Coach Sylvester?! Out of everyone you could tell, why her?!" Rachel's eyes widened in distraught. Kurt shrugged. Finn growled.

"Maybe it was the new member." Finn growled. Kurt and Rory both shook their heads.

"That can't be true! He would never do that!" Rory shot back heatedly at Finn. Kurt sighed.

"It's too early to tell." Kurt said as he rubbed his forehead. Sebastian looked unimpressed.

"Speaking of the new member. Where's Blaine?" Sebastian questioned with a bored expression. Kurt's head shot up in shock.

"How do you know Blaine's the new member?" Kurt asked him before he glanced at Rory. His shocked expression turned to anger. "Rory!"

Rory's eyes widened at Kurt's heated gaze. He looked at the floor guiltily.

"I-I'm really sorry, Kurt. It just slipped." Rory sighed with a sad expression. Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"It's fine. The damage is done. Anyway, I have a mission for all of you." Kurt said glancing around the room.

"Santana, Sebastian. You two are the best fighters with your powers. If a lead comes up, you'll be the first we call. Make sure no one else finds out about our powers." Kurt growled the orders at them. Santana sniffed in disdain at the ice user but nodded. Sebastian sighed.

"Well, if I have to." Sebastian said stretching. Kurt rolled his eyes knowing that was the best he'd get.

"Santana, make sure Sue doesn't spread anymore about our powers to anyone. Sebastian, see if you can keep an eye out for anyone suspicious at Dalton." Kurt said. The two Elementalists nodded. Kurt turned to Rachel and Finn.

"Rachel, Finn. Any rumors you hear about us through school, change them. And look for anyone acting strange through Glee this week." The couple nodded. Rory bounced up to Kurt in excitement.

"What can I do, Kurt?" Rory said smiling brightly at the fashionista. Kurt smiled at his eagerness. He ruffled Rory's hair, which the Rory pouted at.

"Talk to everyone in the Glee Club to see if you can figure it out on how they talk. And Sam will keep you out of trouble. But none of you tell the others about this meeting." Rory nodded. Kurt squeezed his shoulder affectionately.

Soon everyone left after Santana nearly clawed Sebastian's eyes out. Kurt groaned in annoyance as he massaged his temples. Rory looked at Kurt worriedly.

"Kurt. You don't think Blaine would… tell, do you?" Rory asked praying Kurt didn't believe it. Kurt sighed and looked at him with a sad expression.

"I hope not, Rors."

GLEE

Blaine sneered in disgust as he drove into his driveway. He turned off the ignition debating whether he really wanted to go in or not. He sighed before making his way out of the car.

He walked through the door and was greeted with the wonderful smell of spaghetti. Blaine sighed in happiness. That happiness was short-lived when he walked through the living room and spotted his father.

His father had a glass of vodka in his hand. His father waved him over, and Blaine reluctantly went to stand by his father.

"Yes sir?" Blaine asked as he stared at the ground. His father took a gulp full of his beverage before leveling his youngest with a glare.

"So, you went to that lad's house. What for?" Mr. Anderson growled in a vicious voice. Blaine gulped.

"We had a project to do. I told mom." Blaine replied. His father seemed to think something over.

"Is that all? Look. I don't want your… _tastes _to rub off on that boy." His father gruffly said. Blaine clenched his jaw and fists. "It would ruin the Anderson family reputation if word got out about your sexuality."

"Yes sir. I'll make sure they won't. Can I go to my room? I have homework." Blaine asked before he did something he would regret. His father sneered, but waved him off.

Blaine hurried up the stairs and tried to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat. _That's all he cares about! The damn family business. He doesn't give one fuck about my happiness._

Blaine sighed as he flopped face first onto his bed. He growled in frustration as he pulled out his IPod, and put the volume on full blast. He shut his eyes in anger as the tears started to fall.

Eventually, Blaine cried himself to sleep. His dreams were filled with pleasant visions of Kurt and the Glee Club. He had actually found _some _happiness with them. Someone shaking his shoulder startled him awake.

"Come on, sweetie. Wake up. You need to eat." Blaine's eyes fluttered open and his mom came into view. He groaned before lightly shoving her hand away.

"Mom, not hungry." Blaine replied sleepily. His mom smiled at him.

"You're just saying that because of your father. I brought it up here for you to eat." Mrs. Anderson laughed as her son shot up.

"You're amazing and I love you." Blaine said appreciatively as he hugged her. She combed her hand through his hair.

"I know sweetie, I love me too. Just kidding." His mom laughed, but Blaine was too busy to notice what she said. His mom sat on the edge of the bed and watched her son happily.

"You know your father says I dote on you to much, but you deserve to be doted on a bit." She smiled once again at him. Blaine sighed and finished eating.

"I never asked you, Blaine. How is your school going?" His mom asked curiously. Blaine grinned at her.

"Oh, it's great! I joined a Glee Club and everyone in it is really nice!" Blaine was excited to tell his mother about the Glee Club and all the crazy characters within it. His mom listened with a bright smile on her face.

"That's great, sweetheart! And how are you doing finding a boyfriend? Have you found anyone yet? What about a crush?" His mother asked enthusiastically.

"T-there's no one. Mom!" Blaine whined and blushed as a certain brunette came to his mind.

A/N: Sorry, for not updating! Real life seems to hate me recently! ^^; I'll update sooner, I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine sighed as he walked through the halls of McKinley. Today was Friday and Kurt had promised that they would work more on the project this weekend. Blaine casually walked on until he spotted Rory and Kurt talking in hushed whispers.

Blaine looked on curiously. He couldn't hear anything so he moved closer to eavesdrop.

"…I know. I don't like the situation anymore then you do Rors, but what can we do? We're helpless." Kurt sighed as he shoved his books in his locker. Rory combed a hand through his hair.

"But why him? Sebastian's an arrogant bastard, and Blaine's really nice. I don't think he'd tell Kurt." Rory tried to reason with the stubborn brunette. Kurt shrugged one shoulder since the other held his backpack.

"Who have you talked to so far, Rory?" Kurt asked suddenly. Rory tilted his head in confusion.

"Mercedes, Brittany, Tina, and Mike. They're all in the clear." Rory said. Kurt nodded.

"That's good. Until you can cross out the others a hundred percent, we have to assume that they told Sue about us. I know you hate questioning everyone, Rory, but until we know we have to be careful and cautious." Kurt advised shutting his locker. Rory nodded sadly.

"Kurt?" Rory asked shyly. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "…I really hope it isn't someone from the club… I'd hate to lose another family…"

Rory choked up. Kurt felt sorry for the poor kid. He quickly pulled the kid into an embrace, not caring at the stares he got. He made them run off with a fierce glare. Kurt sighed, knowing that if someone did betray them from the club that it would indeed tear the club apart.

Rory pulled back and shot a watery smile in Kurt's direction. Kurt forced a smile on his face, and watched as Rory went to his class careful to avoid the hockey players. Blaine decided to get out of his hiding place. Putting a smile on his face, he bounded up to Kurt.

"Good morning, Kurt. What was that about?" Blaine feigned curiosity. Kurt smirked as he shook his head.

"Nothing you have to worry about, Anderson." Kurt replied. Blaine looked shocked and mocked a hurt expression.

"Back to a last name greeting. I'm wounded Kurt. And after everything we've been through." Blaine sighed dramatically. Kurt grinned as he rolled his eyes.

"You are such a dork, Blaine. C'mon we have to go to English." Kurt said as he dragged Blaine by his hand, completely missing the pinkish glow of the younger boy's cheeks.

GLEE

"So, class, Othello mainly involved these literary devices…" Blaine silently groaned as the teacher went on. Blaine was nearly falling asleep, when he felt a nudge on his knee.

Blaine looked down to see Kurt passing him a crumpled up note. Blaine took it, and after making sure the teacher wasn't looking he read it.

_My house will be pretty noisy this weekend. Can we work on the paper at your house?_

Blaine bit his lip. If they went to his house, his father would make some pretty scathing comments no doubt. Blaine scribbled his answer on the paper and nudged Kurt's back with it.

Kurt took the note and waited for the teacher to turn around. After he deemed it safe he opened the letter, and read Blaine's answer.

_No, that wouldn't be a good idea. My dad is pretty strict…_

Kurt sighed in frustration. Where would they go then? Finn and the guys were going to throw a party (he was sure of it) since Burt and Carole were going to do something for Burt's job in another state.

Kurt handed the note back to Blaine when he finished writing his reply. Blaine looked to see what Kurt had said.

_Fine. If we can't go to either of our houses, we could probably go to the Lima Bean. It's pretty quiet on the weekends._

Blaine thought about it. It wouldn't hurt. But could this be considered a date? Blaine blushed at the idea. No way, Anderson. Get your head out of your ass! Blaine scribbled his message and handed it back to Kurt.

_Sure, that's fine with me. _

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Blaine gathered up his books while Kurt waited for him.

"You know, I was going to suggest Breadstix, but the breadsticks suck." Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust. Blaine laughed.

"Well, well. What's this? You two making plans to go on a date?" Santana caught up with the two boys and sneered at them. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, we're making plans to take over the world obviously." Kurt replied sarcastically. Santana smirked.

"Of course." Santana glared at Kurt. Blaine looked between the two. They always seemed to be fighting…

"Actually we're making plans to work on a project." Blaine provided helpfully. Santana nodded.

"Of course you are. Keep lying to yourselves, boys. Oh, and remember this afternoon." Santana sang joyously over her shoulder as she left the boys to themselves.

"What does she mean by that? Kurt?" Blaine looked worriedly at Kurt as the fashionista stopped in his tracks, and cursed.

"I forgot. We have a dodge ball match this afternoon." Kurt scowled. Blaine looked at him confused.

"We do?" Blaine asked incredulously. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, you see, Santana wanted everyone to have a battle. At first she wanted us to use our… _weapons, _but everyone hated that idea. So, she decided to have us play dodge ball." Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine looked at him in horror.

"Dodge ball is a modern day stoning. Do you guys usually do this?" Blaine asked. Kurt stared at him in disbelief.

"Do you honestly believe that I would ever play this if I didn't have to?" Kurt asked him seriously. Blaine shook his head immediately.

"No." Kurt smirked at him and dragged him along to the next class.

GLEE

Blaine grew increasingly nervous, as he made his way to the gym. He was confident at first about the impending doom that awaited him in the gym, but as time went on, he wanted to just skip out completely.

He quickly changed into gym clothes, and apparently the teams had already been decided as most of the girls, save Quinn and Rachel, were dressed in black gym shirts. Kurt was looking over his nails while poor Rory looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

"Excuse me. I've never played this game of dodge and balls before. What are the rules?" Rory asked in a panic. Puck looked him over.

"Don't die." Puck said, as he got ready. Blaine rolled his eyes at Puck. That seemed to make matters worse for the kid. Blaine walked over to Rory and squeezed his shoulder in a comforting way.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just try not to get hit with any balls. If you do, sit out. If you throw a ball try to hit them, but if they catch you'll be out." Blaine tried to explain the best he could. Rory nodded appreciatively as the game started.

The game progressed well enough. The girls were winning. Blaine had to admit that the girls packed some serious power. Finn had started a mash up of One Way or Another and Hit Me with Your Best Shot. Kurt's team had lost predictably.

Finn had gone up to congratulate them on their win when Rory had followed Finn to say something. It wasn't until Finn had moved away that Santana launched a sneak attack on the Irish boy.

Santana had struck the boy first with the ball, hitting him square in the face. The girls soon followed her action and pelted Rory with their own balls. Rory, on pure instinct to the pain, curled himself into a tiny ball to endure the onslaught of balls. It wasn't until Rory felt a hand on his back did he even register that there was no new pain.

"Stop it, stop it! For God's sake, he's bleeding!" Kurt glared in Santana's direction. Rory was trembling from the pain, physical, and emotional.

"Maybe that's how the others treat us around her, but we don't do this to each other! We're better than this!" Kurt growled as he coaxed Rory to stand up.

"Geez, calm down, Grandma." Santana laughed. Though she was a bit nervous. Kurt kept his hand firmly on Rory's shoulder.

"This game's over." Kurt snarled in anger. He glared at all the girls, satisfied that that most of them looked incredibly guilty, especially Brittany. Kurt steered Rory into the boy's locker room.

Kurt was seething as he got out his first aid kit, and tended to Rory. Most of the members knew better than to bother Kurt when his was angry. But Kurt was going to make sure he got an apology out of everyone in the club that was on Santana's team.

Rory winced as Kurt dabbed under his nose. It hurt like hell. Kurt's eyes softened when he looked at him.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Rory. If I had known this would happen, I never would have agreed to this stupid game. Rory smiled shyly at him.

"It's alright, Kurt. I'm fine. I'm used to it…" Rory sighed as he whimpered at the pain on his nose. Kurt glared at him.

"Don't say that!" Kurt snarled at him. Rory looked shocked at Kurt's tone. Kurt _never _spoke to him like that. Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry, Rory. I just hate being reminded of your bullies. I mean I could just… stop that for good, but I can't. I hate being helpless and I hate seeing you helpless."

"I know. That's why you're the best big brother I've ever had." Rory smiled at him. Kurt sat next to him and gave him a one armed embrace.

"Kurt? Rory?" Blaine slowly walked in the locker room. He was carrying a bag of ice. "I saw you got hit on the head pretty hard, Kurt, so I went to the nurse to get some ice."

Blaine motioned to the bruise on Kurt's head. Kurt winced as he touched the bruise.

"Thanks, Blaine." Kurt sighed as he took the bag appreciatively. The ice felt good on his aching head. Blaine turned towards Rory.

"How are you feeling, Rory? You must be in a lot of pain. I'm really sorry that happened." Blaine sighed as he sat on Rory's other side and inspected Rory's face for himself.

"'M fine, Blaine. The pain has gone down, but my nose still hurts. It'll heal though." Rory forced a grin at him. He frowned deeply suddenly, and let out a shaky breath.

"How are you _really _feeling, Rory?" Kurt asked as he lowered the ice from his head. Rory looked back and forth between the two. Should he lie?

"…I… I hate this. I get bullied everyday. I found a family that actually likes me after being in another country's foster care for months… Today just proved that maybe Brittany doesn't care whether I live or die… And the one place I thought I belonged; half of its members just bombarded me with balls. And the worst part is, I can't run away to Ireland this time because I don't have a home to go back to…" Rory couldn't stop the tears as they raced down his cheeks.

All the pent up emotions that Rory had been hiding for so long, finally reached the edge and were spilling over. Blaine looked at a lost of what to do. Kurt took the sobbing boy into his arms and murmured soft comforting words into Rory's ear. Blaine slowly rubbed his back in circles hoping to help calm the Irish boy down.

Rory had cried for at least an hour before calming down. He was starting to nod off. Kurt sent a text to his dad asking if Rory could spend the night. After getting the okay from his dad, Kurt sent a text to Brittany (from his phone of course) saying Rory was staying at his house tonight.

Kurt didn't wait for Brittany's reply, not caring what she had to say about it, before helping Rory get to his feet, and waited for Rory to get dressed. Blaine kept taking glances at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt snapped after the tenth glance. Blaine smiled at him.

"I like you so much more when you're nice. Rory really looks up to you." Blaine said smiling. Kurt's eye twitched.

"This never happened." He glared at Blaine. Blaine chuckled and nodded his head.

"Right, never happened." Blaine agreed as Rory stepped out of the changing room.

GLEE

Rory and Kurt said goodbye to Blaine as they made their separate ways to their cars. Kurt quickly drove to his house, and after explaining the situation to Finn, who sympathized with Rory, Kurt and Rory got ready for bed, but decided to watch a movie.

Rory munched on the popcorn with Kurt refused to eat it when the Kurt's phone rang. Kurt paused the movie, and looked at who was calling. He scowled when he saw Brittany's name.

"Hello?" Kurt snapped as he answered.

"_Hey, Kurt. Can I talk to Rory?" _Kurt sighed, and rolled his eyes. He covered the mouthpiece.

"Rory, it's Brittany. She wants to talk. Are you okay with that?" Kurt asked concerned. Rory's eyes widened a little. He nodded anyway.

"Alright. Fine. Here he is." Kurt said as he handed the phone to Rory. Rory took a deep breath.

"Yeah? What's up, Brit?" Rory asked hesitantly as he absentmindedly toyed with the blanket he had thrown over him.

"_Rory, I'm really sorry about today. None of us should have hurt you. I'm so sorry that we hurt you, little Leprechaun." _Brittany sighed over the phone, and Rory wanted to laugh at Brittany's nickname for him. He grinned from the other side.

"It's alright, sis! I forgive ya." Rory could easily forgive Brittany, and the other girls. It was Santana that he would have a hard time forgiving. But Rory wasn't keeping his hopes up that the snarky bitch would even apologize anyway.

Rory handed Kurt back his phone and after Kurt had said goodbye to Brittany. Kurt and Rory watched the movie totally content.


End file.
